


Worth the Wait

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Comment Fic, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't hurry love, no you'll just have to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment fic prompt which gave the summary!

Catherine is well aware of what her girlfriends, and even a few of her very straight, very male crewmates think of her relationship with Steve McGarrett. 

It's going nowhere, they all agree. He's well known for being a commitment-phobe and she's crazy if she thinks she's going to change him. 

Catherine knows they think that but she also knows that they're wrong. 

Because she thought all that too and she still decided to date him - what the hell, she'd reasoned; scratch the itch and be done with it. But a funny thing had happened after that - they'd talked and he'd actually told her about his past, his mom's death, his dad sending him away. 

It had explained a lot. 

Catherine knows he doesn't open up like that to just anyone and it gives her hope. And when Steve keeps coming back to her, keeps taking her out, that gives her hope too. 

Hope - and happiness. 

Because she knows Steve and she knows he's falling in love with her. She's already in love with him, she knows that, so it's just a matter of waiting for him to catch up. 

It'll be worth the wait. 


End file.
